Blood Fusion
by sexykage
Summary: Demi is a 200 year vampire who vowed to never love again. Demi/Selena Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Star's.

_1800's Sicily Italy_

_The heavenly scent of sweet vanilla overwhelmed the younger girl's senses_

_To an invigorating extend. To her the sweetest of the fruits were the forbidden_

_Fruit. What tasted sweeter than a member of the royal family herself? The_

_Next queen in waiting, the heiress to the throne princess Fiora Vanni. At times the young_

_Servant often stood awake in deep thought wondering was it worth all the sneaking around._

_More importantly the princess chosen fiancé if he ever saw them in this comprising position._

"_Princessa …" said the servent who suddenly silence by the princess herself. A smirk began_

_To form on the future queen's lips as she suddenly changed positions, with her on top and the_

_Servant on bottom._

"_Shhh …your job is to obey my every command and I'm ordering you to lay down Demi."_

"_Your wish is my command princessa." The girl smiled as both girls stared deeply into_

_Each other's eyes. Outside neither girl could acknowledge each other's One was_

_A member of the royal family, the other was a personal servent to the queen, and known_

_To the other servants the queen's favorite mainly because the young servent always_

_Got things done quickly. Being the queen's favorite did have its benefits, like quality_

_Time with the princessa. Here inside Fiora's private room they could acknowledge_

_Each other and express they'll undying love for each other Was this love_

_Felt like, forbidden fruit. Demi often wondered that as the princess began to_

_Leave a trail of kisses across the younger's girls well tone stomach._

_Not even the royal family themselves were immune to this tragic disease that_

_Was sweeping up the country in a terrifying epidemic. Princess Fiora's passing was_

_The talk of the castle and village. It was a particular sunny afternoon where Demi_

_Realized that Fiora would no longer be there for her to hold or cuddle. The girl_

_Touched the only physical reminder she had of Fiora a beautiful golden necklace_

_With a diamond rose in the middle._

_-Fiora-_

_Her Fiora was gone, and the way this disease was spreading so would everyone else_

_Demi cared about._

_-Fiora-_

_It was this point that Demi vowed to not let disease beat her, and to not let death_

_Beat here. She couldn't die not yet, not until she found a cure for this tragic affair_

_That took her Fiora away from her._

_More importantly Demi vowed to never love again_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1/Austin .U

Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Selena or Taylor..or any Disney star.

A simple box, there was nothing special about just an ordinary cardboard box. Yet every

content of it was filled with every letter Fiora sent Demi. It was always four pages front and back.

The letter usually explained Fiora's dreams, wishes, and thoughts, which were always about Demi. Would things be different, if both girls were born around present day. Demi often wondered that as time from time she watched young lesbian couples walking hand in hand.

-Fiora-

There had been plenty of times where Fiora happily announced to the young vampire that

she would give up her title to be with Demi. As always the girl declined every offer. Fiora would

have made a fit ruler for Italy. She was fair, kind, and a people person, a perfect candidate for

queen.

"Sun shall be going down in a few minutes." replied Demi as she took a quick glance outside

On the side of town at Austin. U a young Selena Russo was getting ready to attend a

local dorm party. Despite being in school for two years this was her first party. Before tonight

Selena usually spent her nights in the quiet quarters in the library. That is until her roommate

Jennifer suggested she accompany her to a party...to their suprise she agreed.

"I still can't believe you said yes." the red-head said completing her look for tonight. Which consisted of plaid leggings, a blue jean skirt, and a purple tank , tamed for Jennifer who was

known for her outrageous style.

Selena nodded in agreement. During the week she often wanted to change her mind . Something inside her always stopped her every time. The most important was getting over her

ex Taylor. Taylor was the one girl who helped Selena finally come in terms with her sexuality. She was the girl's first everything kiss, girlfriend, and lust. To the unknown the two had a wonderful relationship. It turns out that itself was a lie, because while Selena was loyal

Taylor was not.

"Me too but I need to get over Taylor." answered Selena.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney stars

Humans were quite easy to figure out. If you were consider good looking enough, than life would become nothing but a gentle breeze. At least that was the impression Demi received while living among them, nothing's really change well except the introduction of modern technology…something surprisingly the young vampire is really good at.

Other than that nothing changed, humans were still the pathetic love-sick

Creatures, Demi hated everything about it, the word, and the broken promises it gives

'_If love kept its promise…than Fiora would still be here with me.'_

Demi closed her eyes, stopping tears from falling freely on her face. Emotion was something the vampire refused to show, showing any type of feelings showed weakness, and being weak was not acceptable to Demi. Despite the fact of so called new vampire methods…Demi preferred to hunt. Despite the fact that one could receive a month supply of blood from 'special' hospitals; Special because a few doctors themselves were vampire, giving out the samples, humans considered bad for various reasons. This worked out perfectly for most…except Demi hunting was only the thing that kept her going. Hunting proved that she was the fastest, strongest, one of the most powerful vampires known.

"Moon guide me tonight…your lunar light should become my human flashlight." Replied Demi taking another glance as she jumped out her

Apartment window.

Loud music absorbed by her drunken counterparts, this was what

Selena was missing while spending countless nights at the library. The girl rolled her eyes at the stereotypical behavior of her classmates. This was what fun was suppose to be, acting like a total idiot, Selena didn't see it, Although her roommate seem to have thought differently instantly becoming One of them. In a quick second the red-head was becoming an exact clone on the dance floor.

"Not you too Jen." Said Selena as she eyed her roommate carefully.

"Come on Sel, join me."Jennifer slurred.

Joining her was the last thing Selena wanted to do. Why did she let Jen talk her into this, deep down she was the party type of girl. Staying in library goofing around with few close friends was more her speed.

Across the room glaring intensely at the unknown girl stood Demi. Her scent was becoming more in toxic by the second. Oddly enough it smelled like, No it couldn't be, she couldn't be her. Demi quickly shook her head, this All had to be some type of trick, it was obviously another vampire fooling her

_-Fiora-_Unknown reasons, Demi began to walk towards the girl, her scent becoming stronger by the second.

_-Fiora-_

It had to be her; the scent was exactly identical to her. What was this Fiora was dead, so why does this stranger have the same scent as her, the vampire wondered as she finally reached her target. Demi's eyes quickly widen, this girl her likeness of Fiora was uncanny. Except for being a bit taller and shorter hair, Fiora and she could be twins.

'_Who the hell are you_? 'Demi thought still staring intensely at the girl, not noticing the girl herself was glancing right back at her.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked slightly annoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Disclaimer : I don't own any disney stars

"Can I help you?" the girl repeated. Demi shook her head, for the first time ever she couldn't

Come up with a comeback.

"Well if your done staring, or whatever I have to go." The girl replied get up. The vampire shook

Her head again and grabbed the person's hand….she couldn't leave not yet, everything about her was becoming addictive. Never before has a familiar scent become so overwhelming. The girl looks at Demi with wide eyes, wondering was this insane person on steriods the only explaination for her insane strength.

"I have to ask you something, it will only take a few mintues." Demi said as calmly as she could eyeing the girl intensely.

You wonder who this strange girl, more importantly where in the hell did she get this intense strength. Nothing about her screamed bodybuilder. The girl herself was the color of newly fallen snow, her hair was color of the raven itself, and eyes through they pierced intensely Selena didn't want them to stop.

"Why should I go with you, how do I know your not a pyscho or something of that nature?" Selena asked, as she saw an amused smirk played on the strangers lips.

"Ahh, smart girl…how do you know." The stranger answered. Selena shook her head, part of her wanted to escape, of course the other part wanted to find out more about this random person.

"Who are you ?" name asking was the first step, find out the thee name first.

"Demi." The stranger answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 /Disclaimer I donot own disney.

"Come outside with me, this is sort of a private manner." Demi replied letting go of Selena, walking towards the balcony. Against her better judgement, Selena followed her, but the vampire's charm was hypnotic. It was something about her that drew her closer and closer.

"Don't worry I won't bite." Demi said looking at Selena .

"Why don't you ask me now." Selena replied more irriated than ever. Who was this girl, and

why did it seem like no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get away from her.

"Mmm no balcony." Demi answered. In a quick flash both girls were on the balcony. The balcony space was small so the two were facing each other, bodies touching.

"We're on the balcony, now ask me the question before Ieave." To Selena's surprise, Demi placed her head on her shoulders. To Demi's surprised she was close to shedding a tear.

"You have to be related to her somehow…why else would you have an uncanny resemablance

To her." Demi muttered still face down on Selena's shoulders.

"Huh." Selena asked more confused than ever, as she paid special attetion to the small girl on top of her. Her skin it's self felt cold, like she wasn't human, and as for a heartbeat that itself was a mystrey.

"Fiora Vanni." She whispered.

"Vanni." Selena whispered back.

"My mother…she's related to her." Selena answered.

"How?"

"By her sister, Isabella, why do you want to know this." Selena said pulling the girl off her.

" I have my reasons, but for now I have to go." Said Demi, it was almost sunrise, time for her to

go.

"I have my reason's… I have my reasons, is that the best you can do?" Selena asked. Before she could answered the vampire felt a a slight burn on her neck. She had to get away from here as soon as possible. The longer a vampire stayed outside in the sun, the more dangerous it became.

"Yes, look I'll explain later…it's complicated." Said Demi.

"Explain now…or else I won't let you leave." Said Selena blocking the only exit. To her surprise

Demi began to laugh, a little human thinking that she could take her on.

"Right little one, well bye." Replied Demi as a flash of smoke took her place.

"That party was soooooooo awesome."

Selena looked at her roommate like the red-head was high or drunk. That party was confusing, well first it was boring and typical

but after she came became confusing.

"That's your oppipion."answered Selena.

"What that about that hottie you were on the balcony with." teased Jennifer.

Selena rolled her eyes and felt a slight blush appear across her cheeks. Despite her extreme moodiness , Demi was really cute,no not cute but

extremely smexy, Jennifer's abbrevation for a sexy monster.

"Whatever...she was okay."

"Okay, Sel I'm thinking about fucking her...and you know how straight I am."

"Like an arrow."

"It's a pun...get it." Jennifer laughed.

"Whatever dork." Selena smiled

'How did she know about my relations with the Vanni's.' thought Selena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney stars.

"Jen, what do you know about the Vanni's?" Selena asked the red head.

"Vannis…I did report on them for freshmen year. Nothing is known about them,

Except for a mysterious disease that killed them all, well accept, the oldest daughter."

Jennifer answered confused.

Selena shook her head, something didn't add up, the way everyone died but one, and the

Sudden appearance of the female didn't help either.

"I know…" replied Selena.

"If you're of pure Vanni blood line, why are you asking me this?" Jennifer asked.

The younger girl shook her head; maybe it was something that Jen knew about her,

Family's history that she already didn't.

"When every I asked my mother…she would always avoid the subject, like she

Was trying to protect me from something." Selena said.

"Your purpose, your only purpose is to serve me, Vanni." Replied a mysterious voice.

"Yes my lady…but what good is the protecting the current heir to the throne?" asked the

Oldest Vanni sibling.

The female smiled, her fangs coming out ever so slightly. It was times like this were

She adored the moonlight. It was just like that day, so many centuries ago. The same

Moon that shone during that horrible night that would forever haunt Italy forever.

"I kept you alive for a reason, Isabella, hmm do you know why, hmm." The voice

Taunted, her eyes piercing manically at the one in front of her.

"I know my lady, but the girl is still young, why now." Isabella replied cringing

In pain.

"I have my reasons, but first a little snack, sit now." The female said cupping her

Hands around the females check.

"I hope my blood can quench you my lady, I only want to make you happy."

"Shh, no talking until after I'm done…besides you betrayed your family for me,

So of course I know you live your life only to serve me, right Izzy." The female

Sneered.

"Of course... I l..."

"I told you no talking, I"m trying to eat."

'I know, but one day I wish you and I would share the same love...I truely do love

you,my lady.

A/N: I know it took me forever to update, but I've been having extreme writers block,

As for the shorteness didn't have enough time to make a longer chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Disclaimer: It's the same as always, I don't own Disney.

**Taticmac**:You have no idea ;)

"Isabella, I have a new assignment for you." Said the stranger as she pulled

Away, tiny droplets of blood still fresh on her fangs.

"Anything my lady, what is it?"

The stranger smiled, it's been along since she had fun of any kind, that and

Well seeing a long lost family member.

"I want you to spy on my…baby sister." The strange red answered calmly.

The Vanni's girl's eyes shoot straight up, so the lady did have a sister.

"Sister…but I thought she was dead." Isabella replied getting up.

"Hmm of course I do, I think I mention before hmm." The stranger answered

With a perfectly shape eyebrow arched.

"I'm sorry my lady, perhaps I should have been paying attention better."

"Whatever, go keep eye on her…something tells me that little Demitria will

Be close to figuring out, something's not right." The stranger replied in

A serious tone.

"Huh."

"Demitria's very smart, once she puts the pieces together, then she'll know

That's something up, or at least that I am still alive."

"_Mommy… tell me about the Vanni's." asked a twelve year old Selena._

"_Selena never asked of our family's past, there are some things that are best kept secret." Mandy answered._

"_But it's for school."_

"_I don't care…now go play or something." Mandy replied._

Jennifer shook her head as placed a comforting hand her roommate's shoulder. Most

People knew something about their family's history, even so to have royal blood

Flowing through them, most girls would have been bragging about that since birth.

"I don't know why, but seeing that girl…Demi it has me very confuse." Selena

Said closing her eyes.

"As if your life wasn't confusing before." The red-head teased.

But instead of cracking even the slightest smile, Selena got up, tears flowing freely

Down her face.

"Jen… I envy you, to be born of normal blood, not having to worry about deep

Dark secrets of the past, like I have to be." Said Selena.

"Selena, you can tell me anything." Said Jennifer.

"I can't…I know nothing about my family." Selena yelled.

"Then perhaps I can be of good use."

Both girls turned around it were same woman from before. The sexy monster

As Jen would put it.

"What are you talking about Demi, besides you still owe me an explanation from

Before." Said Selena

"How cute, you truly are of Vanni blood…princessa.' Demi smirked amusingly.

A/n: Wow two chapters in one day… I'm so happy. Anyway the story

Will probably have seven more chapters, but I'm also thinking this will

Be like five book series or something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

A/N: Yay my writer's block is finally over…my creative sound track is back once

Disclaimer: Read other chapters for disclaimer.

"Shut it with the comments, how would you ever be of use to me?" questioned Selena staring

Down the vamp in front of her.

"My my, you certainly are a Vanni." Demi chuckled coming in the room coming closer to Selena.

"Whatever, just leave or something…besides you wouldn't understand." The young girl whispered

"Hmmm, you might be wrong, I understand a lot more then you think princessa." Demi replied sadly.

For a brief two minutes, there wasn't a single word that wasn't spoken. Selena herself studied the woman in front of her. Something about Demi didn't seem human. Especially from the night before,

When they first met.

"Who are you?" Selena asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Who do you think I am…princessa?" Demi answered grabbing the girl's hand.

"My lady I don't understand…if no one knows that the Vanni bloodline is intact, then why is it

Our concern that girl is alive or not?" Isabella grimaced before asking as avoided her master's

eyes.

"I thought you not to question me!" The voice snapped rather impatiently.

"Yes mam…please accept my apology lady Dal…" said Isabella who was shortly cut off by Dallas

herself putting her delicate finger on the Vanni's lips quickly hushing the woman in front of her.

"Shhh Izzy." Replied the older Torres as she leaned in closer gently kissing her sub coordinate beneath her.

It was times like this were Isabella wondered about the oldest Torres in front of her. One minute she calm, caring, sweet in away; in a brief second all of that could change as countless times when she changed into this cruel vicious person in front of her. Of course she didn't say anything about it, for

Nothing was worse than having to look the lady in the eyes. It was her unique power, Dallas ability

To perform any person's nightmare, for brief five minutes.

"My…" Isabella stated, this was one of the perks of Dallas's good side, as she allowed the women's more entrance as their tongues battle for dominance.

"There would be more…that's only if obey my every command." Replied Dallas as she slowly pulled away, lifting the girl's chin.

"I don't know, but whatever you are…you don't seem normal, non human as it seems." Selena answered honestly.

"Hmmm interesting response." Demi smirked.

"So who are you exactly?" asked Selena genuinely curious.

"I guess I could tell you, but your friend over there she's going to have to leave." Demi answered pointing to the red-head.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Jennifer"

The vampire shook her head as she eyed the roommate carefully, for a brief second Demi's eyes changed, a slight reddish tint was added was added to the pupil, followed a weird shapely pupil.

"Umm no Selena, it would be no problem." Said Jennifer rather robotically.

A/N: yeah so I decided to include abit of naruto's sharingan and the get backers' jagan in the story.

Dallas has madara's sharingan yet has the jagan's abilities

Demi has the sharigan, mostly it's sasuke Mangekyō Sharingan yet with both kakashi'and itachi's

abilities. Oh yeah both eye techs belong to the respective authors.


End file.
